


I will soften every edge

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love we cannot hide away, what would people say to the Commander and Inquisitor avoiding their duties?”</p>
<p>“That they work very, very hard all day and night and deserve to sleep in one morning….afternoon and evening”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will soften every edge

She was pleasantly warm, was the first thought in her head when she awoke. She last remembered sitting at her desk writing a letter to some nobleman asking her about some help for his men, and then, well nothing after that. She stretched out, toes curling and joints cracking from the heavy cold air settling in her quarters with the winter months upon them. A heavy arm was settled over her chest, stubble nuzzling into her neck and the weight next to her shifting with her before settling down as well. Hot breath tickled her throat and she gave a pleased exhausted hum, turning around in the grasp and curling closer to the warmth in her bed. Curling her arms around his head and kissing him carefully and softly. As if she was afraid acknowledging the body in her bed would make it vanish.

“You did not come to bed last night.” His voice finally sounded in the silence of their room, husky and still laden with exhaustion. She couldn’t help but wonder what time he wandered in to find her asleep, if it was late, hours of him hunched over his own desk keeping him away.

“You were not here.” She replied after a long moment, giving nothing but the truth to her real avoidance of slumber last night. “So I can say, neither did you?” She countered. She couldn’t sleep anymore without him if she knew he was on the grounds somewhere, he’d ruined her for life. He laughed quietly and she found herself smiling in response. At least he understood her plight.

“I found you asleep at your desk Nae.” His tone was teasing, a tint of worry deeply imbedded in it. “I at least know when my limits are to come to bed.” He added, shifting a little and running his fingers over her bare skin where her shirt had ridden up. Thumb making soothing circular motions on her hip and she sighed. 

“If you’re going to mock me about my sleeping habits you can go back to your hole filled room where you might fall through the floor in the night and die.” She huffed closing her eyes again and relaxing against him. “And the snow sometimes falls on the bed and there’s a giant ladder to get to the bed.” Really he was the commander of the army they could of done….a little better with his room maybe? 

“You would come to me in the night unable to get any sleep.” He sang lightly and she didn’t have a retort for that, mainly because he was right.

“Maybe you should retire to bed sooner if you wish me to find sleep?” She pointed out, and he stilled slightly, sighing after a moment. 

“I know my love, I know. I….Tonight I will retire early so we may both have a full nights rest…and then some.” She grinned, pleased at his promised words and hoping him to take it truly to heart and not get lost in his work. Though, there was a solution to force him into keeping his promise. 

“I must get up soon though dear, I’ve got soldiers to meet with.” He said after a long pause, reluctance deep in his voice. 

“Not if I do not allow you to leave.” She mumbled, and she meant it, shifting her weight heavily on him and he laughed. He made no motions to move however and his fingers moved from her hip to run through her hair, slowly. She was serious however, one could not break a promise of retiring early to bed if they never came to bed. 

“Love we cannot hide away, what would people say to the Commander and Inquisitor avoiding their duties?” He scolded, but there was no real heat to it. Both knew he could easily lift her off, she was a warrior but he had height and far more strength than she did. If he really wanted to get up and get to his duties in this moment it would be easy. 

“That they work very, very hard all day and night and deserve to sleep in one morning….afternoon and evening” She countered shifting so she was completely on top of him, her face still buried in his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back sighing. 

“I can grant you a few extra minutes and nothing more.” Lies, all of it. And they both knew it.


End file.
